1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus which edits a broadcasting channel by a user, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a TV and a set-top box may edit a broadcasting channel. The broadcasting receiving apparatus may delete a part of a plurality of broadcasting channels or add a new broadcasting channel thereto by a user. More specifically, the broadcasting receiving apparatus stores a memory channel group including memory broadcasting channels among the plurality of broadcasting channels. If a user selects a particular broadcasting channel through a user interface (UI) to delete the channel, the broadcasting receiving apparatus deletes the concerned broadcasting channel from the memory channel group.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus may provide a UT 20 as an OSD (on screen display) to delete the currently-viewing broadcasting channel on a screen 10 displaying the broadcasting channel. As shown in FIG. 1B, the conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus may provide an overall broadcasting channel list 40 to process the broadcasting channel selected by a user.
If a user wants to delete a plurality of broadcasting channels from the conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus, he/she may individually select each broadcasting channel to delete it or select each broadcasting channel from the broadcasting channel list to delete it.
If the memory channel group is formed according to a channel category, a user should add each broadcasting channel to form the memory channel group.